That Time of the Month
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: A look into the lives of our favorite heroes when both the girls are on their periods...mild violence, rated T to be safe...


A little oneshot that i have been thinking of writting for a while...i know it's not my best writting, so no flames, please!

This story is dedicated to my dear friend Becky Sky, for her constant support, good ideas, and awsome reviews...

this one's for you, Becky...

* * *

The boys of the household where all downstairs in the kitchen, enjoying a nice relaxing lazy Saturday morning.

Herry was wolfing down a pile of twelve toasts, while jay was looking in the fridge. Archie was starring disgustedly at his cereal, while Odie was typing something on his laptop, and Neil was looking at his reflection in a spoon.

Looking up from his pile of soggy cereal, Archie looked around.

"The girls are still asleep?" he said incredulously. Poking his head from out of the fridge, Jay saw that his comrade was right.

"Huh," he said. "I guess that they were just tired..."

Just then, Atlanta and Theresa made their apparition in the kitchen, both very groggy and dishevelled, and still in their pyjamas.

Jay tried not to stare at Theresa in her slightly revealing nightgown, even though there was a bathrobe over it, while Archie tried not to stare at Atlanta in her baggy pants and little tank top.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Theresa took Herry's platter of toast.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly. Turning towards Herry, Theresa growled, baring her teeth in a wolfish manner.

Grumpily, Herry got up to make himself some more toast.

Atlanta, on her part, was just starring at the table, a sour expression on her face.

A sudden cold dread crawled up Archie's spine.

"Jay," he said, low enough so that the girls wouldn't hear. "Go check the calendar, please..."

Looking at Archie confusedly, the leader made his way to the wall where the calendar was hung up.

When he came back, he was slightly paler, and by the look on his face, Archie knew that his assumption was right.

"It's _that week_, isn't it?" Archie asked, just to make sure.

The other three boys, who had heard, turned and starred at their leader in fear.

Jay nodded.

Slowly turning towards the girls, they now saw that Atlanta's frown had deepened as she saw that the boys where starring at them.

Bad memories where racing in their heads...of eyebrow shaving, to teddy-bear hiding, to water-pushing, to computer-smashing, to Cronus-false alarms...

"What are you looking at?" Atlanta snarled.

Cringing, the boys all started starring at something else.

Taking his courage with both hands, Archie approached Atlanta.

"Hey Lannie...do you want me to make you French toast?" he asked.

Atlanta's expression brightened. "Okay." She answered.

Archie looked at the others, a smile on his face. He now had Atlanta's 'protection'...maybe he would pass through this week without a scar...

Theresa, who had finished eating, headed back upstairs.

She had not been up for more than two minutes when they heard her scream.

"GUYS!!!" she hollered. "WHO LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP?!?"

In the kitchen, the boys all cringed, while Atlanta looked at them with a smug expression on her face.

"Ooh, you guys are going to get it now..." she said cheekily.

Luckily, Jay's PMR rang. Answering it, he heard Hermes' hyperactive voice on the other end.

"Cronusisattackingyouneedtogetthereasfastasyoucanhe'snearthewarehousesgoquickly!"

Closing his PMR, he addressed the others.

"Guys, its Cronus. He's near the warehouses, now come on; we have to get there quickly!"

Just then, Theresa came racing downstairs, fully changed.

Racing upstairs, Atlanta also changed quickly, taking about a half a minute.

Pilling into Herry's truck, they raced for the warehouses.

0o0o0oo0o

Cronus was standing on a boulder, laughing to the heavens, when the seven teenagers arrived.

Scrambling out of the truck, they griped their weapons and ran towards the god.

"It's over, Cronus!" Jay yelled.

Before he could summon the team to make a plan, he noticed that the two girls where racing towards the god.

Jumping, Theresa rammed into him, causing the god to fall over.

Landing on his back, the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Atlanta then raced up and kicked him in the side, while Theresa landed again on his chest, the sound of crunching bones making her smile sadistically.

"This is for rushing us!" Theresa yelled, kicking Cronus's face.

"Yeah, _on a Saturday_!" Atlanta added, kicking him in the groin.

Turning on his side, the god grabbed his injured manhood in his hands, his crimson eyes sparkling, while the girls proceeded to kick him, shouting insults all the while.

Meanwhile, the boys where looking on with bewildered expressions, unable to say anything as they watched the girls beating the god to a pulp.

"Um, you sure the prophecy said seven heroes? Because I think that the girls would be enough..." Herry said, while the others just nodded, still bewildered.

Embarrassed at being beaten by mortals-women, no less, Cronus pushed himself up, swinging with his scythes, slashing Atlanta under her right eye and Theresa on the leg.

Making his portal appear, he quickly scrambled up and proceeded to run through it, but not until Atlanta had shot him again in the groin with her laser crossbow.

Turning to the guys, they proceeded to walk back to the truck, sour expressions still on their faces.

"Man, I'm never going to annoy Atlanta gain when she's on her period..." Archie said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Jay replied, before sitting down and driving home, back to the brownstone, thinking about asking Odie to make a device that could trigger the girls periods...


End file.
